warriors' Life
by Perfectedflaw
Summary: This Random story is an extremly brief story which only contains at most 315 words. Sad, it is, yet it is completly random.
1. Clan meeting

Warriors' Life

Written by- Breezeh

(DISCLAIMER- I do not own warriors!)

* * *

**Bluestar**- Let all cats who don't have a life gather beaneath the bla bla bla

**Fireheart**- Hey Bluestar! What are you reporting? Can I get you anything? Are you gon-

**Bluestar**- _slaps Firestar _NO! LISTEN TO ME!

**Firestar**- _Slinks away_

**Whitestorm**- Bluestar, why are violets blue?

**Bluestar**- What….?

**Cinderpelt**- I'm ashamed Whitestorm! Isn't it obvious. Starclan has a sense of humor!

**Fireheart**- _Hyperventilates _ACK! Bluestar hasn't paid attention to me for FIVE WHOLE

SECONDS!

**Tigerstar**- _Bursts through gorse tunnel _AHA! I HAVE COME TO TAKE REVENGE!!1

**Bluestar**- _glares _MAY I PLEASE TALK!!!!!!! AND TIGERSTAR, IT WAS

EXTREMLY RUDE OF YOU TO JUST BURST IN HERE!!!!!!

**Tigerstar**- _Backs out of camp _Bye then….

**Bluestar**- Thank you….ANYWAY! I called everyone here for the most importantesh

thing in the world!

**Fireheart**- OMG! BLUESTAR! Finally! WE WON! WE WON!

**Bluestar**- What??? What are you talking about….?

**Fireheart**- Oh…I you were gonna tell us that Brokentail's dead…

**Bluestar**- What? Yeah…

**Sandstorm**- Fireheart…we already, eh, won that battle. You're not rereading the books

are you?

**Fireheart**- _shuffles feet nervously_

**Bluestar**- I-I was gonna tell you that…._Breaks down crying……_OAKSTORM DUMPED

ME!!!!

**Cinderpelt**- Tis true. I got the message last night….

**Fireheart**- Don't cry Bluestar! I'll replace him…and be a lot better at that!

**Sandstorm**- WHAT!!??!! FIREHEART! You love ME! Don't you…._runs off crying_

**Fireheart**- _ignores Sandstorm and keeps staring longingly at Bluestar_

**Tigerstar**- _Runs back into camp _AWKWARD MOMENT!

**Ashpaw**- Hehe….did you know that every Awkward silence a GAY person is born!

**Cloudpaw**- REALLY? That's amazing…

**Willowgrace**- It explains some things…

**Rainwhisker**- _Is staring longingly at his own reflection but looks up at his mother's voice _

**WHAT?**

**Brightpaw**- Has anyone even NOTICED that I'm missing half my face??? _Starts to cry_

**Bluestar**- EVERYONE SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO

ME!!!!!!!!………….except you Fireheart….

THE END!


	2. EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH SPOTTEDLEAF!

Warriors' Life

EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW WITH SPOTTEDLEAF

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own Warriors!

**Host**- Sit down! Sit down!

**Spottedleaf**- Oh, why thank you for inviting me to your show!

**Host**- Ah! Your welcome, but this ain't no show. It's a story on fanfiction! _Mechanical laughing_

**Spottedleaf**- ………….yeah…….

**Host**- Now Spottedleaf, it's time to inter-

**Spottedleaf**- Do you have anything to drink? Maybe some river water? Dipped in moss would be excellent!

**Host**- Uh……about the ques-

**Spottedleaf**- By the way, you know those green leaves you carry in your pockets all the time? Yeah, those, they work a lot better for cleaning wounds than cobwebs. Can I have some…

**Host**- What?! Where did you get the money from??

**Spottedleaf**- I got it from your soft tree bark that folds.

**Host**- My Wallet, you mean!

**Spottedleaf**- Yep! Think that's what you two-legs call it.

**Host**- _Dumbfounded_

**Spottedleaf**- What were you going to ask me again?

**Host**- Yes…about that. Are you related to Tigerstar? And if so, does that mean you're a Skyclan cat, too?

**Spottedleaf**- 'Course! Duh, I'm really Skyclan to the blood. But that Tigerstar bloodline part, yeah, that was just for drama. It's funny to see the readers' face when they realize Fireheart's love is related to his enemy!

**Host**- ha ha ha ha ha….

**Spottedleaf**- Next?

**Host**- Of course! You being a starclan cat, can see all secrets going on below. Is Jaypaw Squirrelflight's kit…or LEAFPOOL'S kit????

**Spottedleaf**- _gasp _well…I would tell you. But Jaypaw said he would get Tigerstar to kill me again if I told you.

**Host**- Ahhh…I understand. There's always an excuse. Anyway, what about Hollpaw? She has a grey pelt like Ashfur…is she actually Ashfur's kit instead of Brambleclaws?

**Spottedleaf**- Again, Hollypaw slapped me pretty hard when I asked. I still have a bruise.

**Host**- Oh…well you're a lot of help. Next question: Why are Violets blue?

**Spottedleaf**- Cause Starclan has a sense of humor. Though that should be obvious! _Pfft!_

**Host**- You're just REALLY clearing this up for me…….GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Spottedleaf**- What??? Next question! NEXT QUESTION!

**Host**- Are you jealous of Sandstorm?

**Spottedleaf**- well. Yeah! Of course! And Firestar is COMPLETELY oblivious to me. He's just SOO in love with Sandstorm and his stupid daughter Squirrelflight. Just last night Leafpool and I were having an intriguing conversation. I think he must have some GRUDGE against us medicine cats or something…He only liked Cinderpelt cause she was always a warrior at heart. And Yellowfang was just a grouchy kitty and he-

**Host**- _Blinks_ yeah. It's ok. We get it…Honestly, we UNDERSTAND!

**Spottedleaf**- _Voice cracks _What!?!?!? Don't you want to hear my LIFE STORY???? You're such a bad host! _Starts to cry!_

**Host**- And that ends it for today! Stay tuned! _Cheesy Smile!_

THE END


	3. The forest cats discover the RPG Website

**The Cats of the Forest Discover RPG websites (Role Playing Game sites)**

Cast:

Main:

Firestar- You know who he is…

Sandstorm- You know who she is!

Marrowbone- One of the human Users

Shadeflower- One of the human users

Others:

Everyone who ever appeared in the book and a lot more human users!

Everyone who speaks is actually posting.

I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS (But this story IS pretty Twisted)

**On the Welcome Board! (Firestar's story)**

Firestar: OMG! I'm, like, FAMOUS!

Marrowbone: No your not! Firestar is just a character from the books!

Firestar: Is offended I AM Firestar!

Shadeflower: Lighten up Marrow, Fire's only joking!

Firestar: Fire? I like it! I'm Fire!

Marrowbone: Grumbles Make a bio already…

**On the Profiles Board!**

Firestar: 

Name: Firestar

Gender: Tom

Age: 40 moons

This is so easy!

Rank: Leader

Clan: Thunderclan

Looks: Flame colored pelt!

Other: I'm a LEGEND!!!!

Marrowbone: Eh, yeah…No gonna work. First of all, Firestar , you can't have that name cause that belongs to the Firestar of the book. Second of all, There's already a LEADER of thunderclan!!

Firestar: What!!! But I AM Firestar!! Who's the leader of Thunderclan? I don't understand you. I'm the leader of Thunderclan! I'm in my den typing this up right now!

Shadeflower: Now, Firestar, we understand, you have a…VIVID imagination, but now Marrowbone her e has a point!

Marrowbone: Seriously! You have an attitude messing with me! You are banned! Now LEAVE!

Firestar: What? Is at loss What did I do?? And…where's the exit to this computer screen??

Shadeflower: ………………………..

Marrowbone: It's called logging off, brain-dead, much?

**On the Welcome Board! (Sandstorm's story)**

Sandstorm: I came in here to see why Firestar ran out crying! This place is so cool! Here, Firestar's, like, famous! Why is there nothing about his mate??

Shadeflower: lol. We'll get to it!

Sandstorm: That's a happy thought!

Marrowbone: Another one?! Go make a bio already!

**On the Profiles Board:**

Sandstorm: This is great! I finally get to show my true colors. I hate my name, time to change it!!!!

Name: Sand_brilliance_

Gender: she-cat

Rank: Warrior

Clan: Thunderclan

Looks: Ginger pelt and green eyes!

Other: I'm Firestar's mate!

Shadeflower: That's good, all except you can't be Firestar's mate! Accepted.

Sandstorm: What???? Is at loss

**On the Role Play Thunderclan Camp Board!**

Sandstorm: I walked through the camp with a spring in my step! I'm Sandbrilliance! Don't I have a right to be brilliant???!!!! YES I DO! I march up to the leader (whatever his name is), and shout, "Why isn't Firestar the leader!?!? He should be! Are you that wretched Tigerstar in disguise or something?!?!

Marrowbone: ((GROWLS You are WORSE than that Firestar dude! Oh my gosh! Just LEAVE NOW!!!!))

Sandstorm: I bristle in anger. "So it's YOU, Marrowbone! You are Tigerstar! And now you have KILLED firestar! My beloved?" I bite my lip and know that I am truly Sandstorm, "I am Sandstorm! And will not Rest until I have vanquished you, foul beast!!" I, Sandstorm, yowl furiously. By now, heads are turning and the rest of the clan is backing me up. I pounce, and in a swift swipe of my paws, Tigerstar/Marrowbone/Foul Beast lays dead at my feet. The clan cheers in joy, "I'm glad I came." I say proudly! I am a hero and a legend now!

Marrowbone: OMG! GET OUT! YOU _CAN'T _DO THAT! JUST.LEAVE.NOW!

Sandstorm: "OH NO!" I cry in horror, "HE'S RISEN FROM THE DEAD!!!!!"

Shadeflower: ((…………..))

Marrowbone: ((Okay, she's banned now…))

THE END…………….._FOR __**NOW**_


End file.
